


The Jim-dy Bunch

by Dorktapus42



Series: Come Together-verse [28]
Category: Youtube (RPF)
Genre: It's just... a comedy of errors again, Not remotely canon-compliant but it's fluff so who cares right?, Shenanigans, The Jims are really fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorktapus42/pseuds/Dorktapus42
Summary: I'm laughing way too much at some of this while editing. WELP.Enjoy the fluff. It won't last forever.





	The Jim-dy Bunch

**Author's Note:**

> I'm laughing way too much at some of this while editing. WELP.  
> Enjoy the fluff. It won't last forever.

RJ sat down in the Jim Commons, staring at the red can in his hand. 

“Why is the fridge filled with Coke Zero?”

SJ popped his head out from behind the couch. “With or without vanilla?”

“With?”

He plucked the can out of his hands and retreated to his usual bright orange armchair in the corner, easily curling up inside. It was a massive armchair. 

“I didn’t know you liked Coke Zero.”

“I didn’t. I got used to it after working with Anti on something and all he had was Coke Zero in his room and both of us were too lazy to get anything else.”

He blinked at him. 

“You could have gotten whatever you wanted.”

“Too much effort.”

That was the main reason they rarely used their abilities. They could do what Wilford could, if to a lesser degree- conjure small items, move around via little rifts in spacetime… it’s how they seemed to be everywhere at once. Nobody else seemed to notice, thinking it to be part of their charm. CJ found it rather useful to be able to conjure recording equipment anytime he wanted, and RJ had to agree with him. They were able to work way more effectively that way, he had to admit. There were a few accidents with time travel but… it seemed to work out fine.

There was the long sound of a drawn-out sip. He was dragged out of his thoughts by SJ, who was staring at him and sipping, trying to rile him up. 

He threw a pillow at him. It was casually batted away by a foot clad in the ugliest pair of uggs he had ever seen. He wanted a pair instantly.

WeeJa popped out from where SJ had been hiding earlier. There must be a rift back there. 

“Are you guys having a pillow fight?”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“We are not having a pillow fight. You’re drinking soda.”

“Hasn’t stopped me before.”

He sighed. Sometimes, being the only one with the slightest dash of actual common sense was annoying. SJ just had fun throwing people off with his act. So he changed the subject. 

“Anyone want to watch some Monty Python?”

“Yes!”

“HEY CJ! EJ! We’re watching a movie!”

They both appeared in midair and fell to the floor. They’d come through the same rift and smacked their heads together. 

“OW!”

“Watch it!”

“You should have gone through the other rift!”

“Guys! Guys! No arguing!” Things got bad when they argued. Prank wars for weeks.

“Sorry…”

“I’ll walk next time…”

“It’s okay, I will.”

“No, I will.”

“I can walk!”

Uuuuuuuggghhhhh… 

“What kind of popcorn do you guys want?”

“Kettle corn!”

“Movie theatre butter!”

“I’ll get both. You guys want to-”

There was a shriek as Anti appeared in his rolling chair, rolling across the ground just in time for RJ to instinctively conjure a bowl of popcorn over his head. 

The corn went flying and Anti crashed into the wall. 

“What the hell was that? RJ!” CJ scolded. He raised his hands in surrender.

“I panicked! I had popcorn on the brain! Sue me!”

“I think Anti’s the one with popcorn on the brain.” WeeJa quipped. They burst out laughing. Anti took the bowl off of his head and scowled. 

“D̶i̷d̸ ̸y̵o̶u̷ ̸t̷h̵r̴o̸w̷ ̷a̷ ̶b̵o̶w̵l̸ ̷o̵f̶ ̸p̴o̵p̶c̸o̸r̶n̶ ̵a̴t̸ ̷m̷e̴?̸”

“Noooooo…” Not technically...

“I ̵t̴h̷i̵n̷k̶ ̸y̴o̵u̵ ̵d̶i̷d̶!̶ ̴Y̵o̶u̵ ̶k̷n̸o̴w̶ ̷w̷h̵a̸t̵’̶s̵ ̸g̶o̷n̴n̸a̸ ̸h̵a̸p̷p̴e̸n̵ ̶n̵e̸x̶t̸,̷ ̶d̶o̵n̴’̶t̵ ̸y̷o̸u̴ ̸J̷i̴m̴?̵” Anti just grinned and disappeared, eyes and smile wild. Ah shit. 

_ “You’re screwed dude.” _

_ “It was an accident! Now he’s gonna stab me?!” _

_ They all laughed at his misfortune. WeeJa conjured a massive bowl of kettle and movie popcorn mixed together and they all flopped down to watch the movie. _

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ End of recording \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

The Googles looked at the security footage from earlier that evening. Bing rewound to when they both appeared out of midair and pointed at it. 

“I didn’t know they had abilities.”

“I didn’t either.”

“Does Dark know?”

“I don’t know. I could ask him if you want.”

“You want me to text him?”

They looked up as there was the sound of the door opening and closing softly. 

Robbie stuck his head in. “You might want to get upstairs.”

Their processors halted for a split second. “What’s wrong?” Why was he still up? It was 2:14:26 in the morning-

“Nothing. You might just want to scan for something. Out of curiosity.”

They followed the zombie upstairs.

 

\----------

 

RJ was half awake as the credits rolled. They had watched Monty Python and the Holy Grail, Iron Man, Doctor Strange-

Someone shifted and he fell off the back of the couch, taking the blanket with him. 

“Sh-”

He hit the Rift behind the couch and disappeared, only to reappear a few feet off the ground in the commons. His eyes widened for a split second, and his voice grew louder. 

“-IT!”

-THUD-

There was a muffled thump as he hit the floor. Then a groan. It was wood... 

There was an abrupt silence as someone paused the TV and he realized that, in his half-awake state, he hadn’t noticed that Dark and Wilford were still awake and watching movies downstairs.

And he’d just appeared out of nowhere to crash onto the floor in the middle of Lion King. 

There was a click as the lamp turned on. 

“What are you doing here?”

|How are you here anyway? You just appeared out of thin air.|

“Vat the ‘ell is going on ‘ere? I vas asleep...” Schneep yawned from his spot in the armchair, a book still lying in his lap.

He froze. “Uhhhhhhh-”

“Wha?-” Robbie’s signature shock of purple hair rose up from the floor beside the footstool. That was some bedhead. “Did’ja just-?”

He couldn’t think of an answer. He yawned. “I think I’m going to go back to sleep.”

He got onto his elbows and reached up towards the Rift. After waving his hand a bit he disappeared, this time appearing in his room. That worked? Cool.

He flopped onto his bed, out like a light. 

 

\---------

 

The other lights in the room came on. 

“Am I asleep? I think I might be asleep. Can someone pinch me?”

Dark hit him upside the head and Wilford blinked. “Nope, not dreaming. Did he just disappear?”

“I… think so?”

“Zat seems the most likely answer.”

|It’s news to me, but would explain some things.|

“Like what?”

|The way they seem to get places quickly. Be everywhere at once. Have fifty million rubber chickens when I’m positive I threw away the last ones two months ago.|

“But how? Are there rifts in time and space everywhere or something?”

“Getting Googles to scan.”

Robbie disappeared towards the basement. 

It was going to be a long night. 

  
  



End file.
